


I Want (More of) You

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kitagawa Yusuke, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Selectively Mute Persona 5 Protagonist, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yusuke wants to try something new.[Prompt: Deep-throating]





	I Want (More of) You

“Akira,” Yusuke says, breaking the kiss and staring down at his boyfriend. Akira lies beneath him on the bed, both of them sweaty and flushed and out of breath. “Akira, I would love it if you would allow me to… um….” To his humiliation, Yusuke finds himself unable to locate the words he needs, and he sighs.

“Shh.” Akira makes a soft noise, and reaches up to brush Yusuke’s hair back from his sweaty forehead. He rarely speaks, but, somehow, Yusuke always knows exactly what Akira is attempting to communicate to him. _Take your time, _he imagines Akira saying.

So Yusuke does just that, taking a deep breath and trying to collect his thoughts. His face flushes redder than ever, but he manages to mumble, “Would you like me to perform oral sex on you?”

Just like with most things that come out of Yusuke’s mouth, it’s awkward and stiff and doesn’t sound remotely sexy. But Akira doesn’t laugh or snort or mock him; Akira smiles and pulls Yusuke into a soft kiss, before pulling away and nodding his head.

“O-Oh, well, then, allow me,” Yusuke says, ridiculously flustered. He and Akira have fooled around a lot, mostly making out—and last week, Akira gave Yusuke a hand job. But they’ve never done anything penetrative before, and he can’t hide his apprehension.

As Akira smiles, Yusuke climbs off of him and waits for Akira to make a move. His boyfriend settles on lying on his back, and carefully unfastens his pants, exposing his erection. Shivering slightly, Yusuke kneels between Akira’s thighs, eyes flickering between his dick and the beautiful expression on his handsome face.

“Are you ready?” he asks.

Akira nods.

And Yusuke lowers his head and lets his lips touch the head of Akira’s dick. Akira shudders and Yusuke parts his lips, trailing his tongue across Akira’s slit before letting his dick slip deeper into his mouth. Akira moans and his hips thrust, pushing his dick so far into Yusuke’s mouth that it actually bumps the back of his throat.

Yusuke retches and pulls away, swallowing hard. When Akira gives him an apologetic expression, he raises a hand. “No, it’s okay. And… as long as it doesn’t set off my gag reflex, I would love to try that again.”

Akira tilts his head. _Really?_

Yusuke touches his neck, his erection throbbing uncomfortably. “I… I want more of you. I… I want to take you as deep as I can.”

Akira looks a bit apprehensive, but nods.

Yusuke smiles. “Thank you. Let me try that again.”

And Yusuke takes Akira’s dick back into his mouth, taking him deeper until it nudges his throat—he fights the urge to gag, wanting more of Akira.

And when he swallows around Akira’s dick, Akira cries out and trembles and comes hard down Yusuke’s throat. Yusuke swallows, savouring the heat that settles in his stomach, and when Akira starts rubbing Yusuke through his pants, it only takes a few seconds for him to come.


End file.
